Harry Potter and a Love like no other
by nymphondratonks
Summary: A 7th year story, in accordance with all 6 books. IM BACK! No really i am this time.. HG eventually and RH now. Hogwarts, horcruxes, love.
1. On the platform

AN: Well- as promised, here is the new story.. But I wasn't very fond of HPB… wasn't my favorite book but HA it proved those H/HR people wrong… Ginny was more that just a friend so I'm happy and it gave me a great set-up for my story. Also, did anyone think there was anything fishy with Dumbledore's death? I sure did. Ok this one wont be updated every single day or anything like that… I'm taking some A.P. classes and my homework is piling up. But I will try my best. Remember.. I love reviews. And I love you if you review.

Ch1-

Standing on platform 9 ¾, Harry watched as the students greeted their parents. Hermione came up to him to say goodbye. "Harry. You will write, won't you? Don't isolate yourself from everyone." Harry merely nodded and embraced the girl he thought of as a sister, her bushy hair tickling his nose.

"I'll be alright, Hermione. I'm coming to the burrow right after my birthday." Ron shook his hand. "See you." he said. Harry nodded. He could see the Dursleys waiting for him on the opposite side of the station.

"Be careful, Harry!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder, as she was ushered away by her parents. Ginny didn't sit with them on the train, and Harry couldn't blame her. After all, he had broken up with her that day; and it just about killed him, After being fussed over by Mrs. Weasley and hugged tightly, She turned to leave, Ron right behind her. Ginny came over from her group of friends and looked at Harry for a minute, but it seemed much longer. As she nodded stiffly and turned away, Harry could have sworn a tear was running down her cheek.

"Ginny, wait!" he said, grabbing her arm. She turned around, looking hopeful. "You understand, right? Why we can't be together?" Her face fell. She turned away again.

"I'll never understand you, Harry Potter." and she was gone. Harry hated himself for hurting her, but he couldn't put her in danger. He looked over at the Dursleys.

_Only until my birthday.._ he told himself. He strode towards them, dragging his trunk behind him.

AN: yes it was short, but it was just info on what happened after the train ride home.. I shall write another LONGER chapter this weekend I think. So review, even though its incredibly short..

THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER…. For all of you who wanted to know.. I'm just getting started. And I'm loving being able to write again J. get ready for a long story folks… I've got a long time until the 7th book, and I'm planning on using all of that time!

Review, and I do individual responses. And I give out cheesecake.


	2. Decisions made

AN: hey guys, thanks for reviewing even though it was a short chapter. Here is a longer chapter as promised.

Treck- I do hope Ginny can slap some sense into Harry. That's a very interesting theory. I wanted to pretend like it didn't happen either, but I decided I'd better stick with it anyway.. Thanks for being my first reviewer! hands you the biggest piece of cheesecake

Feltonsgirl90210- I'm glad you like it so far! hands you the biggest piece of a LEMON cheesecake that I made just for you. And I'm glad you like my style of writing. Thanks for reviewing!

Kiki- I know it was way short. I was just anxious to get it started but I didn't have much time at all. I'll also try to remember to email you when I post this. Thanks for reviewing! hands cheesecake

gfoyle- I agree- and if he pushes her away much longer- well, you'll see soon I guess. Thanks for reviewing and I am definitely planning on making it longer. hands large piece of cheesecake

Metamorphosis gurl- thanks im glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing. hands cheesecake

Evilator- 1) thanks very much 2) where can I sign up and 3) would you rather have some other type of baked good?

Ch 2-

Harry was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep well this summer because he was having horrible nightmares about Dumbledore's death, and also about what could happen to Ginny if he didn't keep her safe.

He had lost track of the days. He just remembered scribbling vague responses to his friends letters when they came. Ginny never sent any letters, and Harry though it was just as well. If he could forget about her, he could forget about his feelings for her, and she could be safe.

But he couldn't forget about her. Every day, he wondered what she was doing, if she was safe, if she had another boyfriend…

He was startled to see a flock of owls at his window. He opened it, and they all flew in, dropping packages, then flying out the window. Then it hit him. It was his birthday. He was 17.… he could do magic. Forgetting about the gifts, he packed his trunk with a swish of his wand, and got himself ready. He was leaving today; he was actually leaving the Dursleys forever.

After three hours sitting still on his bed, waiting, he could hear his aunt getting up out of bed. He scrambled out the door and rushed down the stairs.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia." he said. She acknowledged his presence by placing a plate in front of him, filled with bacon, sausage, eggs, and biscuits. He had never received this much food during one meal at the Dursleys.

"Why-" he began, but she cut him off. "Well it is your last day here today. Don't expect anything else though." she said shortly. "Thank you Aunt Petunia." he said quietly. They ate in silence, then both stopped in their tracks when they heard a soft knock at the door. Quietly, Aunt Petunia opened the door.

Remus Lupin came in, looking as ill as Harry had ever seen him, but he smiled and hugged him all the same. "Well you should go get your things, Harry." This was it. He would never be coming back here.

He levitated his things downstairs, then saw the look on his aunts face. "Oh- I'm of age now, I can do magic." She flinched slightly. "Well I guess it's better that you leave before Vernon wakes up.. He doesn't like that thing." she said, pointing to his wand.

"Well, lets get going Harry." He walked over to his Aunt and extended his hand, which she shook. But then, she did something Harry didn't expect. She pulled him into an awkward, one-armed hug. It wasn't the warmest gesture, but it brought tears to Harry's eyes all the same. He had never been hugged by an actual member of his family.

"Bye, Aunt Petunia." he said. She squeaked out a small "bye" and turned around to work on breakfast, wiping her eyes with her apron discreetly.

Remus put his arm around Harry and disapparated him away. His last view of the Dursleys was his Uncle coming down the stairs with a confused expression on his face.

Harry found himself at the ministry of Magic, in the apparation department. "I figured you should have your apparation license before school started again." Remus said.

After an hour of testing, Harry walked out with a smile on his face. "Shall we go to the burrow?" he asked Remus happily. He nodded and they both disappeared with a small 'pop'.

The arrived to a startled Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Harry dear, Happy birthday!" she caught him in a hug so tight that Remus had to convince her to loosen her grip so he could breathe.

"Well, you can bring your things up to Ron's room. Maybe that will wake him up." she said, while beginning breakfast. Harry said goodbye to Remus, then levitated his things upstairs. He set them down quietly in a corner and pointed his wand at Ron. He muttered a small spell and the covers went flying off of him. He just grunted and rolled over. He pointed his wand at him again and said 'aqua'. A jet of freezing cold water shot out and hit Ron in the face.

"What the-" Harry smiled. "Hey, mate." Ron said. "Couldn't you have woken me up a different way?" Harry shook his head. "Well now that I'm up and I smell breakfast, lets go downstairs." He sat up and Harry saw that he had the most horrible bed head he had ever seen. He burst into laughter. Ron caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and threw a pillow at Harry.

On their way down the stairs, Harry caught a glimpse of another Weasley with even worse bed head. She was petite and still wearing her pajamas. When she saw Harry, she turned redder than her hair and rushed back inside her room.

"Kind of reminds me of second year.." Harry said quietly.

After a second large breakfast, Harry was as full as he had ever been. Suddenly, the fire turned green and Hermione stepped out. "Harry!" she ran over to him and hugged him. "How are you?"

Ginny entered the kitchen, fully dressed this time, and sat down right across from Harry. "Good morning." she mumbled. Harry nodded, and suddenly, he didn't feel very hungry anymore.

"Err- I didn't get much sleep last night. Do you mind if I go take a nap?" Ron tried to say something with his mouth stuffed full of food ,without much success, that Harry took as a "go ahead".

When he got up to Ron's room, he instead decided to open his presents. From Remus, he got a book of pranks by Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs. (He couldn't wait to use this.) From Hermione, he received a wizard's survival kit, complete with tent, and other things to use out in the middle of no where, From Ron he got a real snitch in a small case, and from the twins, a box that he decided he would rather not open at that moment, in fear of his ears turning into radishes, or something of that sort.

He looked through the rest of the presents, but there wasn't one from Ginny. He sunk back onto the bed. He didn't know if he could take this much longer.

The door creaked open, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw red hair. Assuming it was Ron, he said, "Ron, we need to talk. It's about-" Ginny was standing in the middle of the room, looking very confused.

Realizing that he had almost given himself away, he turned red and sat up. "Oh- err- I thought you were Ron. Sorry" he said, looking down. "Its alright." Ginny said confidently. "I just wanted to give you your present in person.." she said. Harry's heart lightened. He opened the package to see a watch.

Suddenly looking nervous, Ginny said "It's so we can communicate. I have the other one. You can either press the big button and talk into it, or communicate by pressing the other small buttons if you aren't able to talk… just incase you get into another dangerous situation." she said looking right at him. He felt like she could see through him.. Did she know he, Ron, and Hermione weren't planning on going back to Hogwarts?

"Ginny- I-.. thanks." Seeing her looking at him, he remembered how much he loved her.. He had to tell her- especially if he was leaving. He might never see her again.

She got up. "Wait!" Harry said. She turned around. He rushed to her and grabbed her hands. Her eyes lit up. "Ginny, I-" she looked so happy, "I-" he paused. What if she wanted to come along with him? Then she would be in danger. She could die…

"I- can't do this." he said, his eyes stinging. "I'm sorry, Ginny. If you got hurt- .." She looked down and shook her head. "I can't do this either Harry. I'll just keep getting hurt." Harry's heart sank…

She walked away, leaving Harry standing there looking dumbfounded in the middle of the room. He stayed like that until Hermione came in. "Oh Harry-" she said. She led him over to the bed, sat him down, and hugged him. He buried his head in her shoulder and cried; for Dumbledore, for Sirius, for his parents, and for Ginny. He could see Ron Pass by the door, but didn't care if he saw.

Hermione lifted his head up and kissed his cheek. "It'll all be ok, Harry." He wasn't so sure. "We can leave as soon as the summer's over, and end it all. Ron and I will be there to help."

"You'll do what?" Mrs. Weasley's surprised voice came from the hallway. Hermione gasped and Harry swore. "Mrs. Weasley-" Harry tried.

"You aren't going back to school, are you?" Harry looked down. He couldn't lie to her. "I wasn't planning on it." he said. She began crying. "Please, Harry. Finish your education. It would be better that way." Harry felt bad but was still going to go. "Mrs. Weasley, the most important thing in my life right now is defeating Voldemort."

She flinched. "Harry, wait until after Hogwarts. It's what Dumbledore wanted!" he looked up.. It was what Dumbledore would want… He couldn't argue that.

Reluctantly, he looked at Hermione and shook his head. "Alright then." he said simply. Mrs. Weasley's lip trembled and she gave him a gentle motherly hug. "Thank you Harry, dear."

Harry spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out with Ron and Hermione, but Ron was unusually cold toward them, and Ginny was no where to be seen.

He knew he had to talk to someone about her soon, and Ron wasn't the best person, he figured, so he asked Hermione to go on a walk with him.

"Listen, how much has Ginny told you about what happened with us?" he said as they strolled by the lake. "Well she said you broke up, but didn't give any details as to why or how." she said.

Harry told her everything from when he first developed feelings for her to earlier that day. When he was done, Hermione spoke. "Harry, she was your good friend before she was your girlfriend. She was in danger then, and she still is now, just like Ron and I. She would take the risk just to be with you. I know that for a fact. Just tell her."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I may. But what about you and Ron?" she blushed. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us." Harry laughed. "Well there isn't!" she insisted. "He just thinks of me as a friend and that's all I'll ever be."

"I'm not quite as thick as Ron in this department, Hermione. I know you like him. And I also know that he's crazy about you." she brightened up. "Do you really think so?" she said.

"I'm positive. You have to make the first move, though. He thinks that you deserve better than him, and he's afraid that you would say no." Hermione gasped.

"Oh my- well, Thanks Harry she said, giving him a quick hug. She rushed off, leaving an amused Harry behind.

Hermione was looking everywhere for Ron. She was going to tell him how she felt, and she felt confident after her talk with Harry.

She found him in the back yard, and went over to sit on the bench beside him. "Ron, listen. I've-"

Ron interrupted her. "Did you have a good walk with Harry?" he said in a cold voice. "oh uhh- yes," she answered, "but I need to talk to you."

"Well I'm sure that whatever it is, you can go to Harry to talk about it." he said, looking away from her. "Ron, what-"

"Well that's what you've been doing. Going off to spend some precious quality time with your beloved Harry." Hermione stared at him. "Ron, you've got it all wrong. It's not Harry I like."

"Oh- must be Vicky then. Maybe McClaggen…." Hermione felt her temper rising. "I didn't come out here to fight, Ron." she said through gritted teeth. "Why are you being like this? I came to tell you something important, but you're being a prat."

"I'm being a Prat am I?" Ron yelled. "Well you're off snogging my best friend behind my back, don't you think I have a right to be a bloody prat?"

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione yelled right back. "I'm not snogging Harry! I came to tell you-" she stopped and calmed herself down. "Ron, I came to tell you that I love you. But I can tell that you clearly don't feel the same way." she felt tears freely falling but she didn't care. She walked back inside the house, cursing Harry under her breath.

She felt a strong hand grab her arm. She turned around to see Ron standing there- looking as if his whole world had come crashing down. "Hermione- please.." he said in a shaky voice. "I love you too." 6 years of waiting for this moment was over. He leaned down to kiss her..

AN: ok I know- you guys probably want more H/G- that will be coming soon perhaps. I just hate it ( and I am sometimes guilty of this ) when Ron and Hermione just start snogging without any explanation -

Review and I will give you the baked good OF YOUR CHOICE…

Longer chapters will follow- believe me.. If you review that is.


	3. BigHead Boy

AN: wow guys I'm really sorry.. I know it's been a long time but please forgive me! I'm actually having to work to keep my 4.0 GPA this year and my AP classes are killing me. Anywho, im just now getting back into writing so be nice please… I'm also sorry to say I have no more time for baked goods but if you review I offer you all of the love in my heart!

OH and this is not a sequel to my other story just to let you guys know! It goes along with book 6.

The summer went by quickly and before Harry knew it, four owls were soaring through the window or the Burrow. Hermione dropped what she was holding. "ohmigosh ohmigosh." She whispered in a scared voice. She tentatively reached out and grabbed the envelope. Carefully slitting the seal, she looked inside and burst into tears. " I'm head girl!" she yelled.

Oh course they had all been expecting this, but they acted excited all the same. What Harry hadn't been expecting was a large gold pin with 'HB' for him. "I'm head boy?" he exclaimed. The room got quiet. "That's- great Harry!" Hermione said.

"But Dumbledore said that kind of thing might be too much for me to handle-." Then he remembered. It wasn't Dumbledore making the decisions anymore. Hermione and Ron looked at him with sad looks on their faces, also realizing what he had said.

"No matter." Ron said, breaking the silence. "Just wait until mom hears about it."

5 minutes later

Harry couldn't breathe. He began gasping for air and trying to wiggle his way out of Mrs. Weasley's death grip.

"Oh Harry Dear, I'm SO proud, I just can't believe it. See? It is worth going back for your education!" Mrs. Weasley said through small sobs.

Soon, Harry found himself waiting in line in Flourish and Blotts to buy his schoolbooks. Ron and Hermione were with them, as they had been able to apparate, but Ginny was going to be there a little later with the rest of the family.

When they finally exited the store, Hermione spoke up. "We're going to need to buy some new dress robes. This year, in hope of lifting spirits, we are going to be having more dances and social events." Ron's ears turned slightly red. Whether it was because he didn't have enough money to buy proper dress robes or the thought of having to ask Hermione, Harry didn't know.

Ron and Harry both found robes that they found acceptable (Harry assisted Ron with the expense), and Hermione also approved, but she wouldn't show the boys which ones she chose.

"Why do they always do that?" Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione obviously heard and swung her shopping bag at his head.

On their way out of the shop, they saw Ginny; with Dean. Jealousy bubbled up in Harry's chest and he fought to keep his eyes to the ground. Unfortunately, with his eyes glued to the floor, he didn't see where he was going and walked right into Dean.

"Oi- Harry watch it mate." Dean said loudly. Harry glared at him and walked quickly out of the shop so he could get away from the couple.

Hermione soon followed him out and, sensing his mood, asked if he wanted to go to the quidditch shop. Harry almost laughed at how well she knew him, but then thought of Dean and his spirits fell again.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go home." Harry freely referred to the Burrow as home, and Ron smiled slightly as this. Harry disappeared with a 'pop' and the others shortly followed suit.

The remainder of the summer passed quickly enough for Harry, and he barely spoke a word to Ginny.

The journey to platform 9 ¾ was unusually uneventful, but when Harry actually boarded the train, he found it stranger than ever. He had to lead the prefect's meeting with Hermione, and felt rather awkward. Luckily, Hermione was in control and he didn't have to talk much.

When the meeting was over, he began to try to find a compartment with someone he knew inside it. He saw red hair though one of the glass panes and opened the door, only to find Ginny with Dean, yet again, his arm around her shoulders.

AN: ok DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING IT WAS TOO SHORT.. Oh and yes it is a sucky ending but I have writers block and next chapter will be better. I know that ok? I just have to get back into things slowly and I don't have much time today.. Be kind as well.. I'm pretty rusty. But do review please.. it is much appreciated!


	4. New Hogwarts

WOW its been a while. So sorry. Schoolwork got the best of me. ok so ive been looking over reviews lately.

If you don't like my writing style, dont tell me that.

No this is not a sequel. Its in accordance with the 6th book.

If it "fucking sucks", dont read it.

Now that thats all cleared up, I'm sooo sorry its been so long. Thanks for you guys who stuck with me.

Oh and this will SLOWLY build up to H/G.. so dont rush me with the romance. It gets boring if i just let them get together too fast.

Where i last left off, i believe Dean had his arm around Ginny...

"What the hell do you think you're doing Thomas?" Harry spat at the couple.

"He was just leaving" Ginny said as she glared at Dean. He could barely make out the imprint of a hand on Dean's cheek. Jealousy and rage came out of him all at once. He grabbed Dean and shoved him against the wall. "What did you do to her?" he hissed. Ginny grabbed his arms and held him back.

"It's nothing i can't handle myself _Potter._" she growled at him. She pushed him against the wall and stalked out into the hallway.

Awkwardly, Harry and Dean stood panting against the wall. "What ..happened?" Harry asked cautiously after a couple of minutes of rather unnerving silence,

"I just told her i wanted to give us another chance and i tried to put my arm around her and she slapped me. Then i tried again and you came in.. sheesh- women. She Could have just said something. I think theres something really bothering her. No hard feelings mate?" Dean asked with a hopeful look on his face. Harry didn't particularly like him but he shook his hand and smiled anyway.

Wandering through the hallways looking for another compartment to sit in, he finally found one with Ron and Hermione in it... and Ginny. As soon as he opened the door, everyone got very quiet. Ron quickly came up with a subject. "Err so like i was saying, i think out quidditch team really has a great chance this year." Hermione nodded eagerly.. though Harry knew that she was not remotely interested in quidditch.

Ginny shot Harry a strange look and he didn't know quite what to make of it, so he just excused himself from the compartment and headed for the prefect's area. Luckily, a few minutes later, Ginny followed him out and met him there. Standing at the door, looking around the compartment as if she were thinking of what to say.

"I've been trying to think of an excuse to give you for the last half hour but i honestly don't know what to say." she said with a small fake laugh "I'm sorry i acted the way i did. It's just- I- well.. stress. I suppose." Harry could tell that wasn't her original answer but he decided to go with it.

"I understand. Listen, I don't want it to be like this forever. Friends?" He extended his hand.

"I suppose we can try that." she said with a little smile on her face. She shook his hand. A shock went up their spines the moment their skin made contact. Harry caught her eyes and couldn't look away. He had so missed kissing her. _Perhaps one little kiss wouldn't hurt._ He leaned in and - stopped himself. Instead he opted to kiss her on the cheek. _Just as I would Hermione_, he told himself. Ginny smiled sadly, but then brightened up right away.

"We can try, Potter."

They made their way back to the compartment to wait out the rest of the ride with Ron and Hermione. They changed into their robes and were eager to see the "new Hogwarts" It seemed that every one was just as eager. In theory, exiting the vehicle should have been easy, but this- This was Hell. People were pushing and shoving their way to the front. Harry and Hermione, as head boy and girl, tried to keep the crowd under control but soon, they realized that their voices were hoarse from yelling and their spirits crushed from the many futile attempts to prevent a minor stampede into the carriages.

In the Great Hall, things seemed to settle down as everyone realized that "New Hogwarts" was still just good Ole' Hogwarts with a couple of minor changes. For one, the opening speech by the headmaster wasn't quite so light and jovial as before. Professor McGonagall was stern and strict, but she did offer a few inspiring words to the first years, as well as to everyone else.

It seemed as if many of the students who had been pulled out of Hogwarts had begged their way back in. Parvarti and Padma were back, as well as Eloise Midgen.

In a way, Harry was glad that he had returned. For a brief moment there in the great hall, it seemed like everything was back to normal; or rather as close to normal as it had ever been.

After the sorting and the feast, Ron, Harry, and Hermione showed the first years to their dormitories and settled in by the fire in their customary chairs.

They sat in silence, knowing that the next day would be completely insane and busy, just like all days were at Hogwarts; Just like Harry liked it.

As he headed up to bed, Harry could have sworn that he saw a flash of red hair disappear up the stairs to the girl's dormitory right as he looked in that direction. "More and more like my second year every day." he said and chuckled to himself.

As soon as his head his the pillow, Harry was asleep. He was dreaming of the Burrow; how he had loved staying there, and how much he had loved that smell.. _what is that smell again.. flowers.._ Ginny's perfume. He dreamed of quidditch.. how Ginny moved through the air when she flew and how her hair fanned out behind her. _beautiful.._ Finally, he dreamed of the train ride. Ginny looked so beautiful when she was angry. _Why was she angry again?_ Didn't really matter because now she was calling to him.. calling his name over and over...

"Harry.. Harry!.. HARRY! Wake up you stupid blighter. You're almost late for breakfast!" Ron threw a pillow at his head. "Must been some dream huh?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and dodged the pillow that Harry threw back at him.

"Naah i just dreamed about the Burrow and Quidditch and stuff" he responded quickly, not letting Ron see his red face. He scrambled to get ready and rushed down to the great hall just in time. They were passing out schedules and Professor McGonnagal was about to make an announcement.

"Boys and girls, I'd like to introduce two of our new teachers. First, The defense against the dark arts teacher will be Miss. Nymphadora Tonks." Harry gasped. He could see Tonks turning completely red at the use of her real name, and laughed, but applauded all the same. Her bubble gum pink hair was back, along with the heart-shaped face and tall lean frame.

"And our new Transfiguration teacher will be Miss. Audrey Wellings." she motioned to a beautiful young lady to her right. Miss Wellings had long almost black shiny hair, and piercing dark brown eyes, with light skin. Many of the boys applauded more enthusiastically than some of the girls, Harry included. Ginny glared at him out of the corner of her eye very briefly.

Harry saw that he had both transfiguration and defense against the dark arts on his schedule for that day. "It's going to be a very interesting day.." Harry said aloud to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Yeah yeah i know sucky ending, maybe the whole thing was sucky . i dunno. And yes. i know it was short. but im rusty people.. just getting started again. Hope you enjoyed.

A review would brighten up my day!


End file.
